


Despedida

by Nish



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nish/pseuds/Nish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siendo una niña Zaisei tuvo que abandonar Celestia. Para ello no solo dejó atrás su hogar, sino también a parte de su familia. Aquí una versión sobre cómo pudieron desarrollarse los acontecimientos por entonces en Haai-Sil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despedida

La figura de Do-Yin se movía entre las altas agujas rocosas sobre las que los pájaros haai establecían sus nidos. Iba levitando de uno a otro, como acostumbraba a hacer cada día, controlando cómo avanzaban en su desarrollo los polluelos y visitando a los pájaros adultos que permanecían en el nido examinando a cada ejemplar con profundo mimo y cuidado.

Súbitamente un estruendoso sonido estremeció el ambiente. Do-Yin se sobresaltó y las doradas aves comenzaron a gemir con suavidad, intranquilas. Pocas veces les había escuchado emitir un sonido como aquel. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba pasando a los haai no les gustaba. El criador celeste apartó con suavidad el ala del pájaro que estaba reconociendo e intentó calmarlos.

—Sssh. Tranquilos. No voy a dejar que os pase nada…

Se interrumpió a sí mismo al mirar hacia arriba. El cielo estaba adquiriendo un color rojo como la sangre que nada bueno podía presagiar y los seis astros lucían en el firmamento formando un hexágono en el que los soles y las lunas se entrelazaban en perfecto equilibrio.

Do-Yin sintió pánico ante tal inesperada visión y un terror irracional que más adelante cobraría sentido. Nunca antes había visto nada parecido y por mucho tiempo desearía no haberlo hecho. Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

Descendió hasta la superficie para ir en busca de algún otro criador y de camino se cruzó con un par de sus discípulos.

—Narsei, Sum-Lan, acompañadme. Tenéis que ver esto.

Ascendieron juntos hasta las cimas de las agujas y los jóvenes se sorprendieron ante la visión del cielo rojizo y los astros estratégicamente dispuestos sobre él.

—Por todos los dioses, ¿qué está pasando?

—No lo sé —admitió su maestro—. Pero no puede ser nada bueno… Mirad lo alterados que están los haai.

Sus jóvenes aprendices se unieron a Do-Yin para intentar calmar a los pájaros, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —gritó entonces Narsei—. ¿Acaso los Seis están furiosos con nosotros?

Nadie se atrevió a responder.

Angustiados, volvieron a observar el espectáculo astronómico que se estaba dando en el firmamento y advirtieron un movimiento en el aire que les hizo centrar su atención en otras figuras que sobrevolaban el cielo en dirección sur. Comparadas con la conjunción astral solo las percibieron como dos pequeños puntos en el aire. Se trataba de una pareja de dragones, uno verde y otro naranja. Uno de ellos emitió un rugido aterrado justo antes de quedar envuelto en llamas y caer en picado hacia el suelo. A Do-Yin se le encogió el corazón al presenciar la atroz desventura del magnífico dragón.

Sin detenerse a reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido, se volvió hacia el haai más cercano, una hembra ya adulta, y montó sobre ella con rapidez. Al contrario que Narsei, que se había quedado paralizada y sin poder apartar la vista del dragón, Sum-Lan se percató de su movimiento.

—Do-Yin, ¿qué pretendes hacer? —le preguntó al tiempo que el celeste indicó a su montura que lo acercase al lugar—. Do-Yin…

—No os preocupéis por mí —dijo entonces—. Cuidad de los pájaros en mi ausencia.

—Pero…

—Ahora preocuparos por los haai, ¿de acuerdo? Tan solo voy a intentar averiguar qué ha pasado.

El chico lo miró preocupado, pero asintió. Do-Yin volvió a centrarse en la hembra haai y el pájaro después de un quejoso sonido cumplió la petición de su cuidador. El joven celeste se colocó junto a Narsei y la agarró de la mano. Ella la apretó con fuerza y juntos observaron a su maestro alejándose.

Mientras Do-Yin avanzaba el dragón verde volaba en círculos sobre la zona en la que había caído su acompañante emitiendo unos gruñidos apenados.

Poco después, cuando una gran distancia separaba todavía al celeste de los que durante tanto tiempo habían sido los reyes del cielo, el segundo dragón sufrió el mismo destino que su compañero. El trayecto hasta el lugar en el que se hallaban sus cuerpos desplomados fue más angustioso de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Cuando ya estaba próximo a su destino su montura quedó suspendida en el aire. Do-Yin iba a hacerla bajar, sin embargo, volvió a atisbar un dragón a lo lejos. Esta vez se trataba de un ejemplar de un tono azul intenso y de formas más suaves que avanzaba lentamente con un vuelo irregular. Parecía que sus fuerzas fuesen a abandonarle en cualquier instante, y cada vez iba descendiendo más y más. El celeste, lleno de preocupación e incertidumbre, urgió a la hembra haai para que siguiese avanzando hacia allí, pues, con un rápido vistazo hacia el suelo, Do-Yin pudo descubrir cómo ya no había remedio para la pareja de dragones, aunque quizá no fuese demasiado tarde para la dragona azul.

Un siseo furioso hizo que a Do-Yin se le helase la sangre en las venas. Un shek.

La criatura ignoró por completo al inofensivo celeste y ciega de odio solo tuvo ojos para su eterno enemigo. Como una flecha plateada la serpiente se abalanzó con ansia sobre la dragona que aún no había sucumbido al poder de la conjunción astral que todavía se dibujaba sobre el cielo idhunita. La dragona acogió la llegada del shek con un poderoso rugido y momentáneamente pareció recobrar parte de su escasa energía ante a la presencia de la serpiente. Aquellos seres casi divinos se enzarzaron en un salvaje combate tan ancestral como el origen de sus respectivas razas. Do-Yin presenció con horror la lucha entre ambas criaturas, que en aquella situación parecían tan magníficas como terroríficas.

La dragona consiguió hundir sus garras sobre las escamas del shek y lo hizo retroceder con algo de fuego, provocando que este lanzase un grito molesto. Tras un siseo amenazador se impulsó contra la dragona y clavó sus colmillos en su azulada piel. Su herida contrincante arrojó una llamarada, pero esta vez el shek fue más rápido y con su abrazo mortal un crujido indicó cómo había quebrado una de las alas de su adversario, que se debilitaba por momentos. La serpiente enredó su escurridizo cuerpo sobre el de su oponente con más fuerza, oprimiendo a la moribunda criatura, y volvió a morderla, inyectando con cada mordisco una nueva dosis de veneno.

Poco después un siseo triunfal declaró al shek como vencedor de aquel enfrentamiento. La dragona, débil por el efecto de los astros, no duró mucho ante un shek joven y ávido de sangre de dragón, ansioso por liberar toda su rabia y odio. Aun así, la serpiente no tuvo suficiente con ello, y continuó estrujando y mordiendo a su rival hasta que algo pareció llamar su atención, un mensaje telepático quizás. Cogiendo impulso el shek se elevó un poco más, dejando caer primero el cuerpo sin vida de su oponente, y se dirigió hacia el sur. Su destino era sin duda Awinor, la tierra de los dragones, el lugar donde encontraría más víctimas ya casi indefensas.

Una vez la serpiente se hubo alejado lo suficiente el celeste fue capaz de descender y situarse junto la dragona azul, o lo que quedaba de ella.

—Bendito Yohavir… —dijo con un hilo de voz. Incrédulo, levantó la vista hacia Erea—. Cómo habéis podido permitir esto…

Finalmente, a pesar del respeto reverencial que sentía por aquella especie, se atrevió a posar la palma de una de sus manos sobre la piel escamosa de la enorme criatura azul, y sintió una profunda lástima por su muerte. El tacto frío de su cuerpo fue lo único que llegó a recibir de aquella dragona cuya llama ya se había extinguido. Las lágrimas acabaron acudiendo a sus ojos ante la pérdida de aquellos dragones. Algo escalofriante acababa de suceder y por lo que sabía gracias a su mujer era probable que no solo hubiese tenido lugar en Celestia.

* * *

  

Al volver a Haai-Sil una figura iluminada por las luces del último atardecer lo esperaba levitando a la altura de los nidos.

«Kanei…», pensó reconociéndola a lo lejos.

Los ojos violáceos de la celeste estaban cargados de una inquietud y una tristeza que Do-Yin fue capaz de leer también en su corazón. Ella percibió el profundo dolor del criador, además del miedo y la angustia ante aquello que había presenciado.

—Do-Yin … —susurró.

Él desmontó del pájaro haai y levitó hacia Kanei, que lo acogió entre sus brazos y lo estrechó contra sí con fuerza.

—Do-Yin, hace unas horas ha llegado un emisario. Ha dicho que todos los dragones están cayendo del cielo. Se están muriendo. Y… y lo mismo está sucediendo con los unicornios…

El celeste sintió cómo ella comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos.

—Está pasando... Las serpientes han vuelto y están acabando con todos los dragones y los unicornios. Do-Yin, la profecía era cierta, se está cumpliendo. Alguien les ha abierto paso a Idhún. Los sheks están tomando el control. Drackwen ya ha caído bajo su poder, pero ¿quiénes serán los siguientes?

La sacerdotisa se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos y prosiguió:

—La Madre Venerable quiso que fuese yo quien la acompañase al Gran Oráculo como Oyente ante lo que los dioses tuviesen que contarnos. Escuché la profecía, una profecía que anunciaba el regreso de las serpientes gracias a una Puerta y cómo solo la unión de un dragón y un unicornio podría devolver a las serpientes a donde quiera que las expulsasen. Desde entonces supe que ocurriría, que en algún momento tendría que pasar, porque no es posible evitar que se cumpla la voluntad de los dioses. Y ahora… ha llegado ese momento y es demasiado pronto. Además, no se nos reveló nada sobre esta caída en masa de los dragones y los unicornios. Los necesitamos… Solo un dragón y un unicornio tienen una oportunidad. Pero… pero… no sé qué podemos esperar si desaparecen por completo...

Un sollozo nervioso la hizo callar y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Do-Yin apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la celeste.

—Ten fe —dijo simplemente rememorando las palabras que ella había pronunciado en contadas ocasiones desde que se conocían.

Do-Yin volvió a estrecharla en sus brazos y la meció lentamente, tratando de calmarla un poco con unas palabras que pretendieron sonar tranquilizadoras. Intentó con ello que no perdiese la esperanza, pues si de alguien había aprendido a mantenerla era de ella. Consiguió disipar ligeramente el profundo terror de su compañera. Aun así, ambos eran conscientes de que en sus corazones se había instalado una incertidumbre, un miedo y una aflicción que no podían ser ignorados.

Y Do-Yin sabía lo que significaba aquello. Kanei ya le había confiado anteriormente detalles de la profecía y lo que esta conllevaría para ellos, primero como pareja y más adelante como familia. Habían hablado sobre distintas opciones y terminaron por llegar a una posible solución. El celeste esperaba que no les tocase vivir aquella situación, que provocaría en él un profundo dolor… Deseaba de corazón que no llegase ese momento. Sin embargo, nada podía hacer un simple criador de haai para cambiar la voluntad de los dioses.

—Los dos sabíamos que este día llegaría. El día en que yo volvería al Oráculo de Gantadd... Y me voy a llevar a Zaisei conmigo.

Do-Yin cerró los ojos, apesadumbrado, pero comprendió. Era la única manera de protegerlas a ambas. Movió la cabeza con lentitud mostrando su conformidad.

—¿Dónde está Zaisei?

—La he dejado con la hermana Lerei en el templo. Ha dicho que se encargaría de ella hasta que anocheciese.

—¿Lo sabe ya? Zaisei… ¿se lo has contado?

La sacerdotisa asintió.

—Le he explicado que ya no podemos quedarnos aquí, que nos marcharemos juntas al Oráculo. Creo… creo que ella hubiese querido seguir tus pasos y convertirse en una criadora de haai. Siempre le han gustado, podía verse en sus ojos —posó su mano sobre el rostro del celeste y lo acarició moviendo suavemente el pulgar—, igual que puedo verlo en los tuyos.

Do-Yin situó su propia mano sobre la de Kanei y la observó intensamente mientras distinguía entre la amalgama de emociones que los cubría el gran amor que ella le tenía. Cerrando sus dedos en torno a los de la celeste se deshizo de su contacto con suavidad.

—Quizá sea mejor que los pasos que siga sean los de su madre. Así al menos podré esperar que os mantengáis a salvo —con un ligero movimiento acarició el fino rostro de la sacerdotisa—, resguardadas de lo que esté por llegar.

Kanei se estremeció ante su caricia y cerró los ojos conmovida por el amor que podía sentir que Do-Yin les profesaba y por su determinación de proteger a su familia. Advirtió cómo estaba decidido a aceptar la solución que garantizase su seguridad, a pesar de que ambas partes sufrirían con aquella separación. Ella al menos tendría a Zaisei, sin embargo Do-Yin… las perdería a las dos al mismo tiempo.

El celeste dejó caer sus manos con lentitud y respiró hondo.

—¿Cuándo tienes pensado marcharos?

—Había pensado en hacerlo esta misma noche, así las diosas velarían por nuestro viaje, pero ha sido algo tan precipitado e inesperado… Yo no quería dejarte aún. Pero, Zaisei… yo…

Un nuevo sollozo no la dejó continuar. Las dudas y la tristeza que la carcomían por dentro se manifestaron en cristalinas lágrimas. Los sentimientos de los dos celestes se compenetraron y Do-Yin no pudo contenerse. Lloraron en brazos del otro, apoyándose mutuamente. Acabaron por fundirse en un amargo beso que no deseaban que terminase ante su inminente separación. Pero terminó, y Do-Yin deslizó su afilada nariz por la delicada de la sacerdotisa con dulzura y cariño.

—Kanei… Todo irá bien. Estoy seguro. A lo mejor… a lo mejor podríais esperar hasta mañana temprano para partir… y así podríamos pasar una última noche todos juntos, en familia. Te pediría eso, solo eso. Dame una última noche, por favor. Antes de alejaros de mi lado.

Kanei lo miró a los ojos y sintió cómo su compañero necesitaba tenerlas cerca un poco más, solo un poco más…

Conmovida, la sacerdotisa lo besó de nuevo aprovechando el escaso tiempo que les quedaba por compartir, como si así pudiese compensar los días que pasarían separados.

—Una noche más —murmuró—. Saldremos mañana con el primer amanecer.

Nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, percibió la alegría y el agradecimiento de Do-Yin por su concesión. Aun así, aquella última noche juntos era algo que ella misma también necesitaba. No quería distanciarse del celeste, todavía no. Los días de felicidad como familia unida parecían haber acabado súbitamente y ninguno deseaba que fuese así.

—Se nos ha hecho tarde —advirtió Do-Yin mientras la oscuridad los iba envolviendo poco a poco—. Quizá Lerei haya venido ya y no nos haya encontrado.

—Sí —aceptó ella—. Volvamos a casa.

Se tomaron de la mano y Kanei cubrió a Do-Yin con su acampanada sombrilla. Comenzaron a descender hasta pisar suelo firme y se dirigieron hacia su hogar a través de las estrechas y tortuosas calles de la ciudad.

Zaisei los vio aparecer juntos, muy apegados bajo la misma hoja.

Con un saltó bajó del banco en el que esperaban ella y Lerei, la cual se levantó y observó cómo la niña corría a reencontrarse con sus padres sin haber cogido su propia hoja de mandim, arriesgándose así a ensuciarse.

—¡Papi! —gritó la pequeña.

El celeste se agachó y Zaisei se abalanzó sobre él. Se abrazaron con cariño, aunque al mismo tiempo pudieron percibir la tristeza del otro.

—Mamá dice que nos vamos a ir y que no puedes venir con nosotras —soltó estrepitosamente.

Lo miró con ojos esperanzadores, confiando quizá en que su padre desmintiese las palabras de Kanei. Do-Yin sonrió con amargura y asintió, confirmando lo que la niña temía.

—Es verdad, no puedo acompañaros.

—No quiero que nos vayamos sin ti. ¿Por qué no puedes venir con nosotras?

—Hija, el Oráculo de la Clarividencia solo acoge a mujeres. No puedo ir.

Zaisei frunció los labios y sus grandes ojos violetas brillaron a la luz de las lunas.

—Entonces vámonos a otro sitio donde podamos estar juntos.

Su padre suspiró y dirigió una fugaz mirada a Kanei, que bajó la vista.

—¿Y qué pasaría con los haai? No puedo abandonarlos a su suerte… y se pondrán tristes si me marcho. Tengo que cuidar de ellos.

—Pero si te quedas yo me pondré triste —replicó con voz temblorosa.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo también lo estaré. Pero tendrás a tu madre contigo. Ella cuidará de ti, siempre. Y esta separación no es para toda la vida. Volveremos a vernos cuando pase un tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

La pequeña Zaisei asintió.

«Es lo mejor», se repitió interiormente el celeste para convencerse una vez más.

La niña se situó junto a su madre y tiró de la túnica para llamar su atención.

—Mamá, ¿vamos a irnos ahora?

—No, cielo —cruzó una mirada con Do-Yin—. Pasaremos esta noche en casa y nos marcharemos mañana con la salida del primero de los soles.

Una chispa de ilusión cruzó el rostro de la pequeña y contagió con su alegría a sus padres. Do-Yin cogió a su hija en brazos y cargó con ella hasta la entrada de la casa.

Allí los esperaba Lerei, que se había emocionado al ver con tanta claridad el fuerte lazo que unía a la familia y al percibir los sentimientos de cada uno de sus miembros ante aquella situación. Se reunieron con ella y Kanei le dio las gracias por encargarse de su hija mientras ella iba en busca de Do-Yin.

—No hay problema. Zaisei es una niña muy buena, se ha portado fenomenal. ¿Verdad que sí?

La aludida asintió en brazos de su padre. Se despidieron de la anciana sacerdotisa y se adentraron en el interior de lo que podían llamar hogar.

Cenaron como cada día y disfrutaron de la compañía del resto de forma especial, sin malgastar ni un solo segundo. Después de la cena la pareja pasó un rato jugando con la pequeña Zaisei hasta que se hizo tarde para ella y ambos la llevaron a su habitación para acostarla. La niña pronto cayó en un profundo sueño y sus padres la observaron por un tiempo en silencio. Finalmente salieron de la habitación sigilosamente para no despertarla y se dirigieron a su propio dormitorio.

Allí se buscaron el uno al otro y, tras compartir un apasionado beso, Kanei susurró:

—Te quiero.

Él sonrió.

—No hace falta que lo digas. Puedo verlo claramente, y también puedo sentirlo, ¿recuerdas?

Kanei rodeo su cuello con los brazos y lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo sé. Pero, aunque sea algo tan obvio para nosotros, no entiendo por qué no hacerlo. A veces expresado en voz alta el significado de las cosas parece fortalecerse… por muy evidentes que sean.

Do-Yin ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

—En ese caso… yo también te quiero. Y te querré siempre, Kanei. Aunque ya lo sepas.

Ella también sonrió y acercándolo más hacia sí lo besó de nuevo con intensidad.

—Entonces, antes de que nos vayamos, pasemos esta última noche juntos, los dos solos.

—Jamás podría oponerme a eso —declaró el celeste manteniendo su sonrisa y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, como si estuviese a punto de estallar en su pecho.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente antes del primer amanecer los tres celestes levitaban entre los nidos de haai. Había llegado la hora de separarse. Do-Yin había preparado a uno de los mejores ejemplares para asegurarse de que viajaban sin ningún problema.

Kanei observó cómo el criador susurraba unas palabras al pájaro dorado mientras lo alimentaba con unos frutos koa, los favoritos de los haai.

Después de acariciar el cuello del animal, Do-Yin se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó dejando que sus sentimientos se fundiesen con los de la sacerdotisa. Cuando se apartó de Kanei vio en sus ojos cristalinos el dolor que suponía para ella dejarlo allí. Se agachó y llamó a Zaisei.

—Ven aquí, mi pequeña. —Zaisei se acercó a él y se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo del que no querían desprenderse—. Ya sabes todo lo que te quiero y lo que me apena que tengáis que iros. Pero yo siempre estaré aquí, esperándoos. Y os acogeré siempre con el corazón lleno de alegría.

La pequeña celeste siguió observando con fijeza a Do-Yin. Sus ojos violetas se humedecieron un poco más y unas finas lágrimas rodaron por su delicado rostro. Su padre las recogió, acariciándola con sus dedos, y después la abrazó, esta vez con más fuerza.

—No te preocupes, Zaisei. Estaremos bien. Aunque no estemos juntos, nos irá bien. Además, siempre me tendrás justo aquí —terminó diciendo a su hija mientras colocaba con suavidad su mano sobre el corazón de la niña—. Cuidarás de tu madre por mí, ¿verdad?

La pequeña alzó la vista y cruzó una mirada con Kanei, que le sonrió con ternura.

—Sí, padre. Y rezaré por ti todos los días.

Zaisei podía sentir la tristeza de su padre por su marcha, así como él la de su familia al dejarlo atrás.

Kanei lo besó una última vez con dulzura. Fue apenas un simple roce de sus labios, pero con él se transmitieron todo su amor.

—Te quiero —le dijo él recordando las palabras de la celeste.

Kanei sonrió con amargura ante la situación a la que se habían visto obligados.

—Yo también te quiero. Y no hace falta que te diga cuánto.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Do-Yin escucharía de boca de su amada Kanei, que nunca más volvería… aunque él ni siquiera lo sospechase.

Las ayudó a montar sobre el pájaro haai que las llevaría al Oráculo y observó cómo se alejaron atravesando el cielo. Las luces del alba hicieron que las plumas del pájaro brillasen a lo lejos. Do-Yin siguió con la mirada los destellos que el primero de los soles provocaba sobre su plumaje hasta que se convirtieron en un diminuto punto que desapareció enseguida.

Solo entonces Do-Yin prestó atención a sus labores diarias y al volverse hacia el haai que tenía más próximo le murmuró:

—No te preocupes. Volveremos a verlas. Los Seis las protegerán hasta entonces.

El ave dorada gorjeó y su criador acarició sus plumas con mimo.

—Volverán —aseguró una última vez con la vista perdida.

 

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que este fue el primer fic que escribí. Ahora habría cambiado alguna cosilla, pero me he resistido y lo he dejado tal cual. Espero que, si has conseguido llegar hasta el final, sea porque lo has disfrutado (aunque igual es un poco pastelosón). Y... ¿se nota que me gustan los celestes? xp


End file.
